


rose

by eeveeivy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: How Do I Tag, I MADE THAT TAG A LONG TIME AGO AND A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE USED IT, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LMFAO ok, M/M, Non-Explicit, OKAY ACTUAL TAGS NOW HAHA, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Saves the Day, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad, Sad Stanley Uris, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Deserves Better, Stanley Uris Loves Birds, Stanley Uris Loves Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Needs a Hug, They are gay, but who isnt amirite, donald can suck my DICK, enjoy pls, he gets one :), i feel there needs to be more, i hurt stan and i feel bad pls dont be angy, idk oops, im proud of that tag okay, richie is a nervous boy, richie is so SWEET, richie tozier comforts stanley, stanley is a lil too confident, stanley uris' dad is poopoo, they're gay and in love, uris and trump haha funee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveeivy/pseuds/eeveeivy
Summary: please read the notes :)--Stanley gave Richie an apologetic look, making Richie sigh. “What’s wrong? You went quiet.”Stanley shrugged, thinking about his answer. He could tell the truth or just say he was tired of walking. “I’m thinking about something my dad said,” Stanley muttered, the truth it was.Richie frowned, pursing his lips. “What did he say?” He asked cautiously, puffing his cheeks when Stanley stopped walking. Richie stopped with him and patiently anticipated Stanley’s response.--stanley panics in the first chapter, richie panics in the second
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self harm!! mentions of stanley's self harm scars.
> 
> please please PLEASE read at ur own risk!!! 
> 
> nothing explicit about blood, but as someone who self harms it can get very scary when there is no trigger warning, even for just scars.  
> {i.e. i followed an artist who put self harm scars on some of the losers with no warning and i broke down. please make sure to put warnings on your works.}
> 
> i love you and it will get better.  
> i promise.

Stanley was half-listening. The coiling in his stomach had grown worse and his focus was actually on that. Richie's 15-year-old Deep Voice was new though. It was nice to listen to. _Waayyy_ nicer than his 13-year-old Squeaky Voice. 

His new height was weird too. A few months ago, Stanley was towering over Richie. It had flipped, similar to Stanley’s stomach when Richie would quirk his eyebrow while teasing him about it.

The two were on a walk that started about an hour ago. Stanley had needed to get out of his house, his parents were stressing him out. Richie invited him on a walk, and being alone with Richie is something Stan could never deny.

"And that's why Bill is an _idiot_ and hates Minecraft," Richie concluded explaining, making Stanley feel a bit guilty for not listening. Stan nodded nonetheless with an “ohh” to extend his answer. 

Richie looked at him skeptically as he kicked a rock that was larger than the other ones on the concrete. “You’re not listening, are you?” Stanley gave Richie an apologetic look, making Richie sigh.

“What’s wrong? You went quiet.” Stanley shrugged, thinking about his answer. He could tell the truth or just say he was tired of walking. “I’m thinking about something my dad said,” Stanley muttered, the truth it was. 

Richie frowned, pursing his lips. “What did he say?” He asked cautiously, puffing his cheeks when Stanley stopped walking. Richie stopped with him and patiently anticipated Stanley’s response. “He said... That I would amount to nothing because... Because I messed up my Torah reading.” Stanley answered, staring at Richie’s shoes.

“ _What?_ ” Richie hissed, taking a step closer to Stanley. He gently raised Stan’s chin to see tears rolling down his face. “Woah, woah, woah. You know he’s not right, _right?_ ” Richie attempted to assure, which made the tears slip faster. Stanley sniffled and wiped his tears with the backs of his hands. 

Richie thinks he saw something on Stanley’s wrists but was scared to find out what. “I don’t know. Maybe he’s right. I never thought I would get anywhere in life anyways.” Stanley rambled, telling Richie things he’s never told anyone. Richie took Stanley’s hand and gently flipped it to see red lines and scars trailing his forearm. 

_Shit._

Stanley sobbed harder, his whines and whimpers breaking Richie’s heart. “Baby, baby, come here.” Richie soothed with his soft voice, pulling Stanley in for a hug. Richie allowed Stan to cry there for a while. 

“I’m a mess, and you just found out, and we can never be friends after this, I’m sorry.” Stanley let out of his mouth without thinking. Richie laughed softly, making Stanley frown. “Sorry, sorry. Just... We can never be friends? You literally just cried in my arms.” Richie snickered, wiping a few tears off of Stanley’s cheeks. Stanley gave him a solemn smile in return, Richie held Stan’s cheek.

“I’m here for you, alright?” Richie asked rhetorically. “I will always be here for you.”

Stanley nodded, putting his head on Richie’s chest. “I know,” He whispered, a bit muffled by Richie’s shirt. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than the things i usually write but im trying something new :)


End file.
